1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to machines for cutting and resurfacing disks and drums as, for example, for brake disk and drums and in particular to a novel motor driven arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For cutting and resurfacing brake drums and disks lathes are known wherein the drum or disk is chucked in the lathe and rotated as the surfaces are cut and polished. Brake disk cutting units for mounting on the caliber mounting brackets of vehicles have recently come in to use wherein the cutting unit is mounted on the vehicle and the wheel is driven as the cutters are manually actuated so as to resurface the disk.